Chapter 1, Episode 12; Hostaging Louis Lane Will Lead You Nowhere but Doom
Hisagi and Soifon entered, carrying Mizuki and Proserfina, Toshiro entered as well, slightly looking back as Vash, Lian and Lougee chases after them, but the senkai gate closes just before the other three reaches them. Vash, Lian and Lougee’s face were painted with disappointment and fear as the senkai gate faded away from them. Inside a slightly dark room, Lian, Vash and Lougee stood in front of The Daydreamer; they couldn’t face him as they delivered the bad news. The Daydreamer still has his eyes dreamy and his reaction is bare. “Is that so…” The Daydreamer spoke softly and walked leisurely towards a nearby conference table were some members were sitting. “Contact the American division.” He stated again and looked straight. “We are heading to Seiretei.” After just a few moments, a senkai gate opened in another huge vacant and dark complex. It was opened by a lady, in fair height white American complexion, blonde short flamboyant hair with a streak of pink, wearing a standard shinigami uniform. The Daydreamer then approached her senkai gate and faced her, “Thank you Alexis, you’re a really great help.” He said as he faced a crowd and behind him was the senkai gate. The Daydreamer then started a short speech. “I believe that Adam has already briefed you of the basics of Seiretei,” He stated and looked at the guy named Adam who was sitting comfortably with his feet raised straight at the table and a copious smile. Adam was an American, white skin, fairly tall height, short black hair which covers part of his face. The Daydreamer continued, “I have chosen those who would join me. There are no intricate plans; we just retrieve the three and leave. Nobody dies, nobody gets left behind.” He then stated the names of those who would accompany him as he looked at each that he called. “ Vergel… Beatrice… Marky… Victor… Katrina… … and Danny.” Danny was another American, slightly short in height, blonde hair brushed up with light facial hair, a pair of glasses, and somewhat goofy attitude. “You know the drill, just stick to it.” Prince said lightly and with a smile. He then faced the senkai gate. “Let’s roll.” A senkai gate opened inside a busy area of the Seiretei, where lots of shinigamis were patrolling. Then the group of the Daydreamer stepped out leisurely and looked around. “Those are the rouge shinigamis that the captains fought!” A shinigami exclaimed and lifted his sword. “Yes, they fit the descriptions so much!” yelled another. The shinigamis then started to attack them, and they created a ruckus as the Ryoka easily fought back. Soon, the group parted ways to find their comrades in Seiretei. And in no time, they found their own worthy opponents. Danny was blocked by Kenpachi, Marky was faced by Ikkaku, who attacked him from above; Victor faced Byakuya, Katrina versus Iba and Rangiku, and Isane. Meanwhile, Hayley was in a hospital bed inside Mayuri’s laboratory, where the captain himself was examining some of her data. Nemu then entered, carrying a small sealed tube. “Here is the blood sample of the subject named Mizuki, captain Mayuri.” Nemu stated politely. Mayuri took the tube immediately and looked at it closely. “Interesting… How could someone outside the Gotei 13 possibly gain shinigami abilities? We’ll find out.” He mumbled to himself. But suddenly, and explosion destroyed a part of his wall, and Vergel and Beatrice appeared from the rubbles, Vergel was stern as ever, while Beatrice was smiling with profuse childish fun. On the other hand, Captain Shigikuni Yamamoto was confronting Mizuki inside a huge vacant, poorly lit room. The lady seemed bothered, nervous while sitting on the floor in front of the powerful captain, who was sitting as well on a higher platform. “Tell me, where are you from?” Shigikuni asked with civility, but Mizuki didn’t talk. The captain commander knows that Mizuki was uncomfortable. “Why don’t you start with what you know about the Daydreamer?” He asked again with a friendly tone, but still Mizuki was hesitant. Then a commotion was heard behind the door of the room where the Captain-commander and Mizuki was, shouts and steps of guards were heard, but there were no explosions or even violent sounds were perceived. Captain Shigikuni gazed at the door with mixed expectations, and so was Mizuki. The door then opened casually, and in entered The Daydreamer, slightly smiling, even vaguely bowing to Captain Shigikuni as he looked at him. He then proceeded indifferently towards Mizuki. Then he stretched his hand towards Mizuki, who was looking at him with mixed confusion and joy. “Let’s go.” Prince uttered with a blissful smile. Mizuki then took his hand and stood up. Then a part of the wall was sliced down, revealing Marky as the wall crumbles, carrying Ikkaku who was unconscious. Prince and Mizuki just looked at him as he laid Ikkaku down carefully. Then from rather far behind Marky, Mayuri’s bankai was visible, seemingly attacking violently. At that moment, Victor and Danny appeared near Marky. The three then approached the Daydreamer. Prince asked them, “What’s up?” “Taken care of.” Danny proudly proclaims. Katrina then appeared, carrying Proserfina, everyone then looks at her with expectations of news. “She’s asleep but she’s fine, she was not experimented as well, don’t worry.” Katrina stated, smiling. “Looks like only one more to take care of.” She continued. “Speaking of…” Marky said and glimpsed out, followed by Vergel and Beatrice appearing, carrying Hayley. “Do not worry, Prince. She’s fine and no harm was done to her. All the data has been destroyed by Mayuri’s bankai anyways…” Beatrice said, in a jolly way. Prince then spoke, “Looks like we’re done here; let’s go home.” He said, gazing back blissfully to Mizuki. Everyone then started to walk away towards the hole that Marky created. Then flames blazed to block the group. “Do you really think that I would let you walk away just like that after the uproar that you’ve made?” Shigikuni stated as he stood up, with his zanpaktou drawn out already. He was already willing to fight knowing that his officers were defeated already. But then the Daydreamer vaguely looked back at him lazily with still dreamy eyes. “We just want to take them and leave.” The Daydreamer said, extinguished the flames with just his reiatsu, and then they walked out and disappeared, leaving the captain commander standing, silently letting them walk away.